


The modern Viking and Monk

by SirGhirahim



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Costume Party, Kissing, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Priest Kink, Sexual Content, Viking, biker, light plot with lots of porn, monk - Freeform, playfulness, viking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan leaves a costume party early and walks down a quiet foggy road alone at night and then a stranger offers him a lift  home. Athelstan refuses so the stranger drags him into the bushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The modern Viking and Monk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Athelstan was walking down the dark and foggy road. He had left the costume party early after some people began to mock him. He didn't want to stay in a place where he wasn't welcome. He sighed to himself to cool night breeze was going straight up robe, giving him chills.

He was dressed as a monk. He was wearing a plain brown robe with a white rope around the waist. He was going to dress up as an old fashioned English gentle man but the monks robes were a cheaper option.

He did regret leaving the party early because now he had to walk miles to get back home, instead of been driven home by a friend. But he had made his decision. He didn't have to stay at the party and be mocked by anyone.

He wasn't sure how long he had walked for but he could feel his legs getting tired, and he wasn't even close to home.

The road he was walking down was empty from everything. Noise, people, animals the only thing that seemed to be on the road apart from Athelstan was the fog. The road was known as creepers road and for good reason. The road was surround by trees and bushes and it was very dark. The perfect place for someone to disappear and never return.

Athelstan swallowed the lump in his throat and kept walking, until he heard a sound. At first he thought it was some sort of animal, but he soon recognised it as the sound of a vehicle. At first he was hopeful that maybe he could get a lift but then he remembered that it might not be the best option.

As the vehicle got closer he hoped that it would just continue past him and he would be ignored. The sound of the vehicle got closer and closer making Athelstan's heart pound in his chest. He turns around and sees a headlight through the fog. He realises that it is a motor bike coming his way.

He quickly turns his head back and ignores the bike. The sound of the bikes engine got louder until he was sure it was right behind him. The bike pulled up beside him and the driver turned his attention to him.

"Do you need a lift?" the man asked

"No thank you. I'm fine" Athelstan replied and kept walking

The man slowly moved his bike forward "Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you"

The man laughed at him and looked dead in the eyes "Get on the bike"

Athelstan's fight or flight reactions kicked in and he began to run down the road. He heard footsteps coming from behind him before a hand wrapped around his waist and another covered his mouth.

Athelstan began to panic. He tried to break free but the man's grip was too strong. He tried to scream but the man's hand prevented him from making much noise.

"Calm down Athelstan" the man said

Wait...What? How did this man know his name?

Athelstan made the choice to calm down but keep his guard up. He relaxed his arms and stopped struggling.

The man seemed to notice that he had stopped struggling "You're not going to scream if I let go of your mouth are you?"

Athelstan shook his head and the man removed his hand from Athelstan's mouth "How do you know my name?"

"We were at the same costume party" the man replied

"We were? I don't think I saw you there"

"I was invited by a mutual friend. When I saw you at the party I wanted to talk with you but when I had the chance someone told me you had already left. I was really concerned about you walking home alone. So I can to find you and offer you a lift home"

Athelstan thought about his situation. He wasn't sure if he should trust this man or not so he decided to test him "Who was this mutual friend?"

"Lagertha" he answered without hesitation

"What is your name?"

"My name is Ragnar"

Maybe Athelstan could trust this man. Anyone who knew Lagertha was surly a friend "You can let me go now. I won't run"

"What if I don't want to?" he said playfully and held on tighter

"Please let me go"

Ragnar hummed thoughtfully before replying with a quick "No" and kissed his cheek "You're just as cute as Lagertha described"

"What?"

"Athelstan the reason Lagertha invited you to this party was so she could introduce us"

"Why?" Athelstan asked in confusion

"Your single, I'm single. So why not?" he replied and shrugged his shoulders

"Oh I didn't know"

"Would you have come if you did?"

"Probably not" he chuckled "Um...can you let me go now?"

"No" Ragnar said playfully

"Why?" Athelstan said a little bit annoyed

"Because now I have you I don't want to let you go. Ever" he spun Athelstan around so he was facing him and placed a hard kiss on his lips.

Athelstan was taken aback by the kiss and tried to push Ragnar of him at first, but soon his knees felt weak and he gave in. He let out a soft moan and started to kiss Ragnar back. He wrapped arms around Ragnar's neck and kissed him with just as much passion as Ragnar was kissing him. Until they finally pulled apart to breath.

Athelstan noticed Ragnar's costume and asked him "What are you?"

"I'm a Viking. Which is rather ironic"

"Ironic? How is that ironic?"

"Because Vikings raided English monasteries and what was in those monasteries? Monks. Which you just happen to be"

Athelstan thought about what Ragnar had just told him and then laughed loudly when he realised that yes this was ironic "I didn't realise the connection until just now. What were the chances of that?" he laughed

"Yeah and you know what else?"

"What?"

"Sometimes the Vikings would capture the monks and make them their slaves" Ragnar said

Athelstan furrowed his eye brows in confusion at Ragnar's statement. Why would he tell him that?

Ragnar smirked at Athelstan confusion and took the opportunity to pick him up and throw him over his shoulders. He took Athelstan behind some bushes at the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" Athelstan protested

"Didn't I just tell you, Vikings took monks as their slaves. And seeing as I'm a Viking and you're a monk I am taking you as my slave" Ragnar found a nice spot and placed Athelstan on the floor. He crawled on top of him and pinned his arms above his head.

"What are you...!" Athelstan sentence was cut short when he felt a warm hand caress his leg.

"Oh Athelstan I'll make you my sex slave"

"Your what!? Please stop. We've only just met" Athelstan tried to struggle his way out of Ragnar's grip, but Ragnar was stronger than him.

"Yes we have and I want you. And I know you want me. Athelstan let me have you" Ragnar whispered and dragged his hand further up Athelstan's robe.

Athelstan let out a hitched breath and his teeth chattered against the cold wind "Ragnar"

"Let me fuck you priest"

Athelstan thought about his situation. He was in the middle of nowhere being pinned to the floor by a man he had just met. He should be scared, he should be struggling and yet he lacked the will power to do so. He wanted this, he want this man to fuck him so he played the game.

"I am your slave. You can do want you want to me" Athelstan said seductively

Ragnar smiled at his response and released his hands "Oh priest" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of lube. He put the lube on the floor beside him and started to lavish Athelstan with kisses on his neck.

Ragnar kissed and sucked Athelstan's neck until marks appeared. The noises Athelstan made only spurred him further.

"Don't rip my costume" Athelstan said

"I'll try not to"

Ragnar pulled Athelstan's robes over his face "Don't worry I won't hurt you" Ragnar reassured him. Ragnar took in the view of Athelstan's body. He was pale, his skin was soft and flawless. Ragnar rubbed his hand across Athelstan's chest until he came across Athelstan's pink nipple. It was already hard from the cold and Ragnar took advantage of it.

Athelstan couldn't see what was happening but he remind calm and still. Suddenly he felt a warm hand move across his stomach to his chest. Then there was a sharp pinch on his right nipple, he jerked forward and gasped. And then he felt the same pinch on his left.

Ragnar pinched and tweaked Athelstan's nipples and enjoyed the reaction he was getting. The moaning Athelstan made was sending jolts of heat straight to his cock. Ragnar leaned forwards and began to lick, suck and bite at his nipples, making Athelstan moan more.

The pleasure was too intense for Athelstan, he could feel the heat pooling to his cock and his body trembled uncontrollably "Ragnar please" he begged, for what he didn't know.

Ragnar pulled the robe off of Athelstan's face and saw it was flushed with arousal. He kissed Athelstan's lips and then shoved his tongue down his throat. Their tongues danced and battled for dominance until Ragnar pulled away.

"Please" Athelstan's voice was barely a whisper  

Ragnar kissed down Athelstan's neck, chest and stomach he stopped just above Athelstan's white underwear "You moan like a whore priest" Ragnar smirked

Athelstan could feel himself grow hard at Ragnar's words.

Ragnar could see Athelstan's erection and a wet patch though his underwear. Ragnar smiled before ripping the underwear off.

"What?" Athelstan said wide eyed

"Slaves don't wear pants" Ragnar winked

Ragnar licked his lips at the sight. Athelstan was beautiful. Ragnar leaned forward and licked the base of Athelstan's cock to the tip.

Athelstan couldn't believe that Ragnar's had just ripped his underwear off. He was defiantly going to make him buy him new ones. Athelstan gasped when he felt a hot tongue run along his cock, again and again. He was sure he was going to come right there.

Ragnar stopped licking Athelstan's cock and admired his work. Athelstan was an absolute mess and he loved it. Athelstan was drooling, his cock was leaking pre-cum and his eye were glossed over with lust.

Athelstan looked at Ragnar in confusion "Why did you stop?"

Ragnar smiled wildly and replied "You're here for my pleasure slave" Ragnar pulled Athelstan's robe back over his body and got off him. He stood up and watched Athelstan's confused reaction. He undid his trouser zip and pulled out his half hard cock "Well what are you waiting for slave?" Ragnar saw realisation creep over Athelstan's face and watched him get on his knees.

Athelstan got on his knees in front of Ragnar, stuck out his tongue and licked the tip of his cock. He move slowly down the shaft and cupped Ragnar's balls in his hand. He licked and sucked Ragnar's balls until he heard Ragnar moaning above him. He stopped licking Ragnar's balls and wrapped his lips around his cock.

"Oh yes" Ragnar moaned "That feels so good"

As Athelstan sucked his cock Ragnar put a hand on the back of Athelstan's head and forced his cock further down his throat.

Athelstan was glad he didn't have much of a gag reflex. As he felt Ragnar's cock hit the back of his throat he moaned around it. He pushed himself further down Ragnar's cock until he could take it all in.

"Oh fuck Athelstan" Ragnar moaned as he fucked Athelstan's mouth and after a few more thrust's Ragnar came.

Athelstan felt hot liquid go down his throat and spill down the side of his mouth. He pulled away from Ragnar's cock and the last few drops of cum went on his cheek.

Ragnar shuddered as came and let out a shaky breath. He felt Athelstan's mouth leave his cock and missed the warmth his mouth provided. He looked at Athelstan and felt his erection raise again. Athelstan was a mess, his face and lips were covered in his cum and he was hard as a rock, underneath his robe.

When Athelstan gained his breath back he asked Ragnar "What next?"

Ragnar enjoyed Athelstan's willingness to please him and took full advantage of it "Get on your hands and knees" he ordered

Athelstan nodded his head and did as he was told. He faced away from Ragnar and got on his hands and knees. He spread his knees apart from each other and asked "Like this?"

"Yeah just like that" Ragnar drooled

Ragnar pulled Athelstan's robes over his back to reveal his pert ass. Ragnar grabbed the lube, tore open the packet and our some on his fingers. He shoved the first finger in and moved it about a bit. He didn't give Athelstan much time to adjust before shoving a in a second finger and scissoring him.

Athelstan felt Ragnar's finger covered in lukewarm lube enter him. He gasped slightly and tried to adjust before a second finger entered him, but he didn't get the chance. Athelstan felt himself being stretched open. When the third finger entered him he didn't think he would last much longer but soon all three fingers left him and he felt empty.

Ragnar could hear Athelstan ragged breaths and knew he was close to coming so he removed his fingers. He rubbed the rest of the lube on his cock and pressed his tip against Athelstan's entrance. When he knew Athelstan realised that he was about to shove his cock inside he pushed into Athelstan slowly so he could adjust.

Athelstan felt Ragnar's cock enter him slowly at fact that Athelstan was grateful for. When he had fully adjusted he told Ragnar "You can move now"

When Athelstan told him he could move he thrust slowly at first but sped up soon after. He thrust fast an hard into Athelstan making him moan every time he hit Athelstan's sweet spot "You're so fucking tight"

Athelstan didn't respond he was too busy trying to keep up with Ragnar's hard fucking. Athelstan was close so close he could feel himself about to lose control every time Ragnar's hit his prostate. After one final thrust Athelstan came hard whining loudly as he did.

Ragnar felt Athelstan tighten around his cock and heard him moan loudly. Ragnar tutted in disappointment "Naughty, naughty little slave. You should come before your master or without permission"

"I'm sorry. It just felt so good"

Ragnar was flattered by Athelstan's compliment but he had to stay in character "Well I'm still going have to punish you" and he quickly gave Athelstan's ass a smack.

Athelstan felt Ragnar's hand make contact with his ass and left a sharp stinging behind. Athelstan didn't know why, maybe it was his hormones, but that slap felt so good and he wanted more "Again please"

Ragnar was a little bit surprised at Athelstan wanting more but decided he liked it "You want me to punish you priest?" he asked

"Yes"

"Ask me nicely"

"Please punish me master. I've been a naughty slave"

Ragnar raised his hand and brought it down on Athelstan's ass again. He heard a sharp gasp from Athelstan and started to fuck him again.

"Ragnar please spank me"

Ragnar was glad he had such self control or else he would have come already. Ragnar kept spanking Athelstan every time he thrust inside of him.

The sharp slapping on his ass combined with the hard thrusting to his prostate made Athelstan want to come again "Ragnar you're going to make me come again"

"I want you too. You get tighter around my cock when you do"

"Oh god" Athelstan gasped

Ragnar fucked and spanked Athelstan for a while until he and Athelstan came together.

They both came down from their high gasping for breath. Athelstan's ass stung and Ragnar had the best orgasm of his life.

"Ragnar are you gonna pull out?" Athelstan asked when Ragnar didn't take his cock out.

Ragnar leaned forward towards Athelstan's ear "My cock belongs inside of you slave. You should enjoy it" he said and lightly bit Athelstan's ear

Athelstan giggled at Ragnar's antic's and said "Enough Ragnar. We've had are fun I think it's time to go. It's getting late"

Ragnar stopped nibbling on Athelstan's ear and agreed with him. He pulled out his cock and grabbed some tissues he had in his pocket to clean up. He offered some to Athelstan who took them gladly and they both cleaned up as best they could.

Athelstan noticed his ripped underwear on the floor. He picked them up and threw them at Ragnar "You're buying me new ones"

Ragnar laughed at Athelstan's angry look "A good master always takes care of his slave" he said as he walked Athelstan back to the road.

Ragnar's bike was still where he left it. Ragnar smiled and wrapped his arms around Athelstan "I just got a hot idea. I want to fuck you again. I want to bend you over my bike and fuck you again" he said as he nibbled on Athelstan's neck.

Athelstan rolled his eyes at the idea "What if someone sees us?"

"No one will see us if were quick"

"No, let's just go home" Athelstan shrugged Ragnar off him and walked towards the bike

Ragnar went up behind Athelstan and shoved him over the bike seat.

"What are you doing?" Athelstan asked shocked

"You're still my slave Athelstan and I want to fuck you over my bike" Ragnar replied. Ragnar pulled Athelstan's robe up and exposed his ass. He undid he zip, pulled out his cock and started to jerk off "I'm really glad I met you Athelstan. I can't wait to spend more time with you" when he was hard enough he shoved his cock back into Athelstan and fucked him.

Athelstan tried his best to keep his balance while Ragnar fucked him, he held on parts of the motor bike to make sure he didn't fall.

"Imagine if someone did see us. You'd love it if someone saw you being fucked by your master, wouldn't you slave?"

Athelstan had to admit Ragnar had a way of making anything seem sexy and it turned him on "Oh fuck yes, Ragnar" he panted

Ragnar and Athelstan fucked until they both came again. Athelstan's robes stopped his cum from going onto Ragnar's bike he realised as they cleaned up.

"Ragnar that was fun, but can we go home now?" Athelstan asked

"Yeah sure. It is getting really late"

Ragnar offered Athelstan a helmet and made sure he was securely seated on the bike before started the engine and leaving.

Ragnar took Athelstan home as he had promised and Athelstan invited him inside for a drink. To Ragnar's disappointment Athelstan didn't have any beer so he had to settle with a glass of water.

"Ragnar I have to admit I'm glad I met you. I had fun tonight. More fun than I was having at the party" he blushed

"I'm glad to Athelstan. Lagertha sure knows how to get people together doesn't she"

"Yes she does" Athelstan laughed "Ragnar...um, would you like to stay the night?"

Ragnar didn't need to think about his answer he immediately answered "Yes!"

Athelstan grabbed Ragnar's hand and led him up stairs and into his bedroom. He lied down on his bed with his legs spread and invited Ragnar to join him "Ragnar please"

Ragnar crawled on top of Athelstan and kissed his lips. Athelstan wrapped his arms around Ragnar's neck and pulled him further into the kiss.

"Ragnar, am I still your slave?" Athelstan asked

Ragnar smirked and replied "Oh yes, you are"

And for the rest of the night the Viking and the Monk fucked. The End.


End file.
